A Cure for Loneliness
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: InuNaruto xover OneShot He knew all too well what it felt like to be lonely, and seeing her in the same predicament made him want to change things. IrukaKagome


**Title: **A Cure for Loneliness

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Pairing: **Kagome/Iruka

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Naruto. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **This is just a one-shot, another one I felt could stand on its own.

* * *

Her appearance was like a whirlwind of chaos and confusion and it didn't take most of the village long to realize what she was, how much she was similar to Naruto. There was a difference though. Naruto had the nine-tailed fox demon sealed within him. Kagome was a fox demon in humanoid form with four tails.

Though it hadn't always been that way. She said she had been cursed by a witch, pulled from her friends and sent floating through a swirling vortex of purple and blue light.

That swirling vortex of purple and blue light dropped her right outside the gates of Konoha and sent the Village Hidden in the Leaves into a frenzy, which startled the young woman and she attempted to flee, but was quickly and easily overpowered by a few strong Jounins. Then she was thoroughly interrogated by Ibiki.

He wasn't sure what was said during the interrogation, but she had supposedly made Ibiki laugh, something very few had done.

She was brought before Tsunade next. Five ANBU were present, as well as Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura and Naruto.

Things had gotten a bit scary when her and Naruto were together, but in the brief moment Naruto lost control, she had helped him to get it back. It hadn't taken much, just a simple pulse of her spiritual energy that proved to be quite useful and had Naruto almost purring in content.

The pair was almost inseparable after that. When Naruto trained, Kagome was there to watch and support him. She only got involved if he lost control and couldn't pull the energy back. She'd use her own energy to bring him back into himself and restore his energy so he could continue and not collapse from exhaustion.

When Naruto was on missions, she looked lost and lonely. Not many in the village would go near her and it left her alone while Naruto was away.

He didn't like it at all. He knew what it felt like to be alone. He knew how hard it was to cope. That's why he made it a point to locate her once he was done at the academy. It wasn't difficult. She often sat by the river, even when Naruto was home. Today was no exception.

"Hello, Kagome." Iruka smiled down at her surprised face, "May I join you?"

"If you would like to." She answered softly, studying his face briefly before looking back out at the river. "School out?"

"Yes, a few moments ago."

"Ah."

Iruka sat down next to her, unsure of what to say to her next, but enjoying her company none-the-less. She looked quite serene basking in the afternoon sun.

"Nice day, huh?" He asked quietly, hoping that perhaps a little small talk would lead to a larger conversation between them. They barely spoke to each other as it was and the only time they were ever in each others company was if Naruto were involved.

"It was, but it won't be for much longer." She pointed off to the right where some dark clouds were brewing, "Heavy rain, strong winds and perhaps even some lightning."

"You can tell all that from looking at clouds?"

"I can smell the storm approaching." Her nose twitched and Iruka blushed at how cute the motion was coming from her. She glanced at him briefly and smirked as her eyes strayed again back to the river, "I can smell many things that humans cannot. For example, you have a very earthy scent, but Sakura has a very floral scent, go figure... When you get shy and nervous, or when Sakura gets angry, your scents change."

"Really?" Iruka nearly squeaked, another more vivid blush crossed his cheeks and Kagome chuckled at his discomfort.

"Yes, really." She smirked again, "It gives me a huge advantage in many different situations. That, added to what little priestess abilities I do have, really makes it difficult for others to be around me. It's impossible to lie to me. Which is probably the reason Ibiki likes me so much. I've become a useful tool for him in his interrogations."

"You're not being used as a tool, Kagome. Everyone's skills in this village are important. Your skills are helpful in the field of interrogation. I just never knew that it was your nose doing the work."

"Not all of the time. I can read auras as well."

There was a soft rumble in the distance and the pair both turned their heads in the direction of the oncoming storm. The rumbled was followed by a flash and more rumbling. Kagome sighed and rose to her feet.

"It's coming in fast, isn't it?" Iruka rose as well.

"Yeah and it'll probably last a few hours. Pity, I was enjoying deciphering your scent and aura. She chuckled again at how easy it was to make him lush. Deciding she was rather fond of that blush, she slipped her hand around his wrist, "Come on, Iruka. The rain will be here soon and I don't want to get wet. Besides, I have to make dinner soon. You can keep me company!"

He was surprised at how quickly she adapted to his company. Over the next several days he saw her every day after he was done teaching. He'd meet up with her near the river and the two of them would talk, either about how their day went or things from their pasts. During the conversations he noted that she always found some small way to touch him. He had seen her do the same when she was with Naruto. Usually she'd lean against Naruto, but with him it was different. Her hand always made contact with his when they sat next to each other, but she never made the attempt to hold his hand.

She was doing it again today. Her eyes were on the ducks swimming around, but the side of her left hand was pressed against the side of his right hand.

"Why are you so confused, Iruka? Is something bothering you?" Kagome questioned him, bringing him out of his silent pondering of their minimal contact.

"No, nothing is bothering me. I was only speculating over an observation I made." He answered and let his pinky finger slip over to touch the back of her hand. "You seem to enjoy physical contact, no matter how small it may be."

"That is a typical trait of most foxes. Even Naruto has his moments. We're a creature that craves physical contact. It comforts us." Kagome explained, remembering Shippo's explanations of fox demon behavior in the past. Her eyes met with Iruka's and she added, "The contact comforts us more when its with someone we trust and care about."

Kagome shifted until she was kneeling next to him, her face a mere few inches from his. Iruka's face lit up quickly, making her smile.

"Ka-Kagome?"

She leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his, gently rubbing against it. She released a soft growl of content at how soft his tanned skin felt.

"It's especially comforting if we're attracted to the person we're having the contact with and they don't mind the contact either." She whispered softly in his ear, pleased that his scent changed in indication of his arousal. As she drew back she let her cheek maintain contact until her lips brushed against the corner of his mouth.

There was no hesitation from him. He was quick to turn his head that small distance, allowing their lips to touch completely. Their eyes slid closed as their mouths moved together slowly, testing things out before she moved to deepen it. Somewhere during the kiss Kagome managed to relocate herself into his lap and he didn't mind. This was something he wanted, something he had longed for and he wasn't letting go.

Kagome pulled back first, one of her fuzzy black ears swiveled to the side and Iruka fought against the urge to tweak the appendage. She giggled quietly before kissing the tip of his nose.

"We'll continue this later. It's nearly dinnertime and Naruto has returned from his mission. It's best to intercept him before he gets to Ichiraku's." She extracted herself from his arms and moved off his lap to stand. She waited for him to stand as well. This time her hand grasped hi, their fingers interlocking.

The villagers would talk, but he wasn't going to let their disapproval taint his feelings. So what if she wasn't human? She was still the most sweet and caring individual he had ever met, not to mention a wonderful kisser.

His soft, dreamy sigh made Kagome smile. Finally she had found someone who wouldn't insult her if she made a mistake. Someone who wouldn't compare her to someone else. He liked her for her, even if she happened to be a demon.

"Naruto!" Kagome called out, waving her free hand in the air to get his attention.

The look of shocked surprise on the blonde's face was priceless. No doubt he hadn't expected to see his former teacher and father-like figure holding hands with a woman he thought of as an older sister, perhaps even like a mother.

"Welcome back, Naruto. I trust things went well?" Iruka asked and Naruto grinned in response.

"Of course!"

"You can tell us all about your mission during dinner." Kagome's free hand grabbed one of Naruto's and she gave it a quick tug, "But you need to shower first. You smell."

Kagome pulled both males along with her, laughing happily at having contact with the two she cared about the most. Naruto wore a similar carefree smile and Iruka knew he was lucky to be able to bask in their happiness and comfort. Somehow he knew it would be this way for a long time to come. Kagome was no longer lonely, Naruto had another important role model in his life and he had something akin to a family again. Iruka couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
